A distributed file system may be a file system that stores data across multiple servers. For example, files may be stored in the distributed file system across multiple storage resources that are managed by multiple servers. Users may access the distributed file system by logging in to a client system and requesting access to read files that are stored in the distributed file system or to write files to be stored in the distributed file system.
The storage resources may use a type of file system that may be used to control the storing and retrieving of files stored at the storage resources. In general, the distributed file system may include storage resources of a single type of file system.